Love on a Lunar Night
by Rose Mistress
Summary: Between four villages there are symbols that call forth demons. When four teens find out about the gentle demons, will the villages ever find out that the demons are not as they seem.
1. Meetings and Death from the Wolven

Zypher: Hello once again, I have a fic for ya all so please review and don't sue cause I don't own Yugioh. (that rhymed)

Prologue: A long time ago, there were four villages that surrounded a huge clearing where four vampiric demons came for their offering. Some of the villagers say that they were very ferocious but they never saw them for themselves. But will four village teens help show the villagers that they're not as bloodthirsty as they seem.

* * *

Love on a Lunar Night

Chapter 1

* * *

In the village to the east, a girl was being led by her grandfather to the symbol of the east demons. "But I don't want to go, grandfather. You know what they villagers say about the demons of the east." The small girl pleaded with her grandfather but he only shook his head. "I know, Rebecca, but in order to keep the village safe, we have to give up an offering and you was the one who was chosen." Arthur, Rebecca's grandfather said quietly.

Rebecca knew there was no other choice so once they reached the clearing, with tears in her eyes, she walked over to the black dragon's symbol of the eastern demons. Arthur gave her one last hug before he headed back to the village, not wanting to see the death of his only grand-daughter.

The Eastern demons landed behind her and walked to her. She turned to look up to them, shivering and whimpered softly. The hybrid looked to her silently before speaking. "Don't worry, we will not hurt you." He said quietly. Rebecca looked up into the deadly yet caring eyes of the demon and smiled softly. "Thank you. Will you spare the village tonight?" Rebecca asked.

"But of course. There is no reason for us to take you as the lunar's offering." The demon dragon said and Rebecca smiled. "Thank you very much. My grandfather will be happy to know that you will spare the village and not harm me." Rebecca said and ran off. She felt a gust of wind behind her and turned to see that they were gone and the dragon's eye glowed silver as a way to show that the demons will not harm the village.

There was a legend next to the demon that said that their symbols' eye will glow a certain color that will last until the next night. Each color represent a demons' satisfaction with their offering.

Silver shows that they were unsatisfied with their offering but will spare the village and has sent the child back.

Crimson if they took the offering but didn't like it.

Blue if they weren't to come for the night.

Grey if there was a problem.

And they worst to see which rarely happens around their village is Obsidian, the color of death. They say if the symbol's eye glows obsidian then the demons will destroy a part of the village to show that they wanted something better as an offering, even if meant bringing more people to sacrifice.

But there was one that would save the village from the demons' wrath forever and that is White, the color of innocence and purity. If the symbol's eye were to glow white, they were completely satisfied with their offering and would never attack the village again and the symbol were to disappear at morning's first light. The villages try their best to complete this myth but they have never succeeded yet.

* * *

The next morning in the Northern village, a golden haired boy and his sphinx were heading to the western village to go see if their friends were ready to head over to the eastern village to see Yugi since they rarely go to see each other for fear on encountering any demons. _'Remember to be back by dusk, Jou and Kaiser. Tonight, the Blue and Red Dragons Symbol will be in the Lunar's light and I don't want you two caught by the ancient dragon demons of the north.' _Came their mother's warning and they started walking a bit faster so they can make it to the next village on time.

_'We better hurry so at least we can be home before dark.'_ Jou thought, knowing that their mom, as well as their sister, Serenity would worry about their safety if they were to be seen by. He closed his eyes, remembering his father's death years ago, when they were young.

-Flashback-

Jou, Kaiser and their father, Katsuru, were walking through the Lunar clearing, hoping to get back to Agido before the Black Wolf Symbol of the western village, Daisure glows and the malicious vampiric Wolven demons show themselves. Kaiser heard a howl nearby and he looked over to the Moonlight Sakura Fields. He saw a shadow and walked closer to Katsuru. "Dad, I heard a howl. Would the Wolven demons attack us?" Kaiser asked.

Katsuru looked down to him before picking him up. "Don't worry, if they come out to attack us then I will protect you and Jounouchi from them." Kaiser smiled and cuddled up against his father's chest. But the peace was short lived as a dark shadow landed in front of them, deadly mahogany eyes staring down at them.

"Now what do we have here? A father and his two sons. How delicious. Won't you agree, Crimson?" the demon said and another shadow landed behind them, cutting off all escape route unless they want to risk going through the Moonlight Sakura Field which can be dangerous even though it looks so peaceful.

Myth of the demons say that they place the field there to confuse their offerings or anyone who would dare cross between villages during the night. It may look peaceful and safe to humans but once they enter, they would never come back out for it is a trap so demons can get them easily.

"I believe you are right, Bakura. They would make a perfect meal." The demon known as Crimson said, eyes the same color as his name glowing with a burning need to feed on them. Jou and Kaiser were terrified but Katsuru were determined to protect them as he placed Kaiser down beside Jou.

"Jounouchi, Kaiser. I want you two to run around the demon in front of you and head home, do not look back." Katsuru whispered to them. "Saying your final words to your children, how wise." Bakura said darkly as he continued to watch, making sure they weren't planning any method of escaping unless it's to the Moonlight Sakura Field.

Jou looked up to him. "But why. Mom and sis would miss you if you don't come back with us. And so will we." Jou said, tears in his eyes and he picked up Kaiser. Katsuru smiled softly and gave them one last hug. "I know but this is the only way how to keep you both safe from harm." Katsuru said and both Bakura and Crimson were getting irritated.

"Enough! It's time for dinner!" Bakura snarled as he lunged for them. Katsuru pushed them out of the way as Bakura trapped him under his huge paws and growled. "Run, Jounouchi! Kaiser! Get home now!" Katsuru said but they didn't want to go and they were faced with the horror of their father's death.

Blood splattered everywhere as Bakura ripped into his meal, flesh ripped and organs grabbed from the body of their father. Soon Jou was too disgusted to watch and ran across the trodden path that led to their village but at that moment, he forgotten about the other demon and in a harsh gust of wind, he showed up in front of them. "Going somewhere, little one?" Crimson said, grinning darkly, showing pearly white incisors just ready to tear into their small bodies.

Jou fell back, looking up to the demon, scared. With their father gone, he didn't know what to do. "Hmm, now which I should devour first? You or your little pet?" Crimson said, making it look like it was such a hard decision to choose from. After Bakura picked cleaned all the flesh from Katsuru's body, he walked over, not completely satisfied.

"Why not the small boy? I'll take his little pet as an after dinner snack." Bakura said, picking up the small sphinx from Jou's arms. "Ahh! Help, Jou!" Kaiser screamed, trying to free himself but it was fruitless because he was so small compared to the demon holding him. "No! Kaiser!" Jou said and ran at the other demon, hoping to free him but was caught by Crimson.

"Now, now. No need to play hero." Crimson said. Bakura licked his jaws as he was ready devour the small sphinx but he was hit with a blue lightning blast and he dropped Kaiser. "Who dares hit me while I'm in the middle of feeding!" Bakura demanded, looking around. Crimson did so as well.

"We would." A voice said and two figures landed in front of them. "Drop the boy, Crimson." The blue dragon hybrid said coldly. "Why should I? He's my meal and I'm not letting him go." Crimson said. The other growled and shot a red lightning blast at him and he didn't dodged in time and was knocked down, dropping Jou.

Jou ran over to Kaiser and picked him up. "Are you alright, Kaiser?" Jou asked and he nodded. "I'm fine but who helped us?" Kaiser asked and Jou looked up to see it was two more demons. One looking like the rare Blue Eyes White Dragon while the other looked like the extremely rare Ruby Eyes Red Dragon.

Bakura glared at the other two demons. "Crimson, hold him off! I'll get the brats!" Bakura said and Crimson nodded as Bakura dashed for Jou and Kaiser. "Oh no!" Jou said and started to run but was caught again and Bakura laughed. The blue dragon hybrid growled and shot another blast at Bakura but he unfurled magnificent black wings and glided up in the air to dodge the blast and Crimson made his move to attack.

The blue dragon hybrid fell but the other was still standing and he unfurled his red wings which glowed liked rubies in the moonlight and went after Bakura. He dodged his charge but wasn't expecting the Red Lightning Blast to be shot at his back and he lost Jou and Kaiser again. "Oh no." The red sphinx/dragon demon said and flew for them.

"Get them, Crimson!" Bakura yelled from his place on the ground and he backed away from the hybrid and ran for the two dropping kids. Jou held onto Kaiser tightly, hoping they wouldn't die at the mercy of hitting the ground or from the two Wolven demons. The blue dragon hybrid opened his own wings and with speed that Crimson wasn't expecting, caught Jou and Kaiser before they could hit the ground.

He landed and held them in the palm of his claw. "Give them back, Seto!" Bakura said as he charged for him but he yelped as he was slung back with the red sphinx/dragon's tail as he landed. Crimson went after Seto while Ruby was occupied but he was slashed in the face by Seto's other claw.

He growled and jumped over to Bakura's side. Bakura growled as well. "You will pay for this, Seto and Ruby. Once you let your guard down, those kids will be our next meal. But for now, we'll let you go." Bakura said as he looked at the two staring from between Seto's sharp nails. "We will get you one day, we will always remember you. When Seto and Ruby don't show their faces, you will become just like your father." Bakura said as a warning and they disappeared in a gust of wind.

Jou started to cry and Seto opened his hand to look down at the small boy. "It's alright, you're safe now with us. We will not hurt you like those two did." Seto said quietly as he brought the tip of his sharp claw to wipe away his tears. "Thank you for helping us but should demons help the villagers?" Jou asked as he looking up into the caring blue eyes of the demon.

"No but you two were too innocent and young to lose your lives to them." Seto said. Jou nodded. "Thank you so much for helping us, but I wish you two have come earlier to help save our father." Jou said and he looked down sadly. Kaiser frowned and was picked up by Ruby gently and he looked up to the demon.

Ruby nuzzled the small sphinx and he nuzzled back, glad that the demon was offering him comfort. Seto looked down to Jou and felt his heart split as he watch the now fatherless boy cry and he rubbed the small boy's back and he smiled looking up to the demon and he smiled back.

Soon they fell asleep and the next morning they found out they were back in their own home and a scale was tied around their necks along with a note on Jou's bed. It said that they will always be there for them and if they ever needed them, just wish it on the scale. Jou smiled, glad that the demons would care for them and hope that one day, they could repay them back.

-End Flashback-

Jou placed a hand on the sapphire scale, remembering that day and the caring demons that helped them. _'Maybe we should be tonight's offering. If the demons are the same as they were before, we could become more than acquaintances.'_ Jou thought as they reached the village. Ryou and Diamond waited for them by the fountain and got up when they got there.

"Took you two long enough. Come on and let's get Malik and Topaz so we can get to Yugi's before it gets dark." Diamond said and they nodded as Ryou climbed onto her back and they left out the entrance that led to the next town.

* * *

Zypher: Well, that it for this chapter. See you people again later.

Yugi: And don't forget to review, please. -gives puppy dog eyes to the readers-


	2. A Story of the Four Kingdoms

Zypher: I thank those that have reviewed so far so please, enjoy and tell me what you think.

* * *

Love on a Lunar Night

Chapter 2

* * *

On the way to Phoenon, the southern village, Jou turned to look at Ryou who hadn't spoke a word. "What's up Ryou. You're normally not this quiet." Jou said. Diamond looked over to them. "Well, a few days ago, me and Ryou came home from a hidden lake that we happen to found in the Moonlight Sakura Field," Diamond started to explain.

"What! You guys actually went into 'The' Moonlight Sakura Field and made it back out alive!" Kaiser exclaimed. "But that's point, the Field was a straight path from the lake and back out. We kept hearing a voice that kept saying 'Please my children, do not fight each other.' Or 'Find the one that can go through the Moonlight Sakura Field with ease and not get trapped.' We believe that it was referring to us since we made it back out.

"Anyway, when we got out, we hoped to make it back to Daisure without the western demons seeing us but that didn't go as planned…" Diamond continued.

-Flashback-

"Come on, Ryou, we need to hurry." Diamond said. Ryou nodded but then he heard and howl and looked around. _'What was that?'_ Ryou thought before running back behind Diamond. He heard the howl again and turned to look behind him to see the Wolven demon Bakura watching him, a smirk on his face. "Oh no. Diamond! Run!" Ryou cried as he started to run, Diamond looked behind her and gasped before running as well.

They felt a gust of wind and the demon was in front of them now. "Now, where do you two think you are going?" Bakura asked as he walked around Ryou. "Especially you, little kitten." Bakura said, looking down to Ryou. He whimpered and closed his eyes as Diamond growled.

"Get away from him, you beast!" Diamond yelled and he stopped in front of Ryou and tsked. "Beast is such a hateful word. Besides, if the village was holding something like this angel from me, maybe I should destroy it completely." Bakura said. Ryou looked up to him, shocked. "No! please, don't do that!" Ryou said and he looked down to him. "You got a lot of spunk for a cute boy like you. I'll think I'll reconsider if..." Bakura started.

"If what?" Diamond asked. "If you two will come with us. You may not be offerings but you will do and maybe the symbol's eyes will glow white and your village will be safe for all eternity." Bakura said. "But what does this have to do with me, you said you wanted Ryou?" Diamond asked. "My other friend, Crimson happens to be like you, only he was a sphinx turned demon." Bakura said as he picked up Ryou and then walked over to Diamond.

"Whoa, wait a minute. We'll come with you for the sake of our village but why do you spare us? We heard a rumor the last time, you killed a man but his two children got away because of another demon. Isn't it true?" Diamond asked and he nodded. "Then why spare us from the same fate?" Diamond asked.

"Because, our mother wanted us to find the perfect person." Bakura said. Ryou looked up to him. "What do you mean?" Ryou asked.

Bakura sighed. "Each of us demons from each village used to be human and a prince from each direction. I, myself was one of them. Prince Yami and Aqua of the Eastern Shiroku palace. Prince Seto and Ruby of the Northern Shtran palace. Prince Marik and Toben of the Southern Dezerae palace and I, Prince Bakura and Prince Crimson of the Western Serven palace. We were all born with a special but deadly gift. We were able to become demons. We were happy about these abilities and yet we despise them.

"We were nice back then but the people fear, thinking that when we ruled, we will use our demonic powers to forced them to follow every command. Our fathers told us that the Goddess of the Moon was like our mother since she brought us to them and she wanted us to be happy. Once we were of age, we were to look for the person that best suits us but with no luck, we couldn't find anyone that would be best for us and went back home…" he trailed off.

"And what happened then?" Ryou asked. "Our mother wanted us to be happy and gave us immortality and she became the Lunar's light which made us stay as a demon during the night since we were brought to the kingdoms at night. Then we were to live our lives as vampiric demons, feeding off offered people and hide by day. We did our part and took their offering, hoping to find the right person but still no luck so we either send them back or devour them if we're famished." Bakura finished as he let Ryou down.

"What would happen to you in the morning?" Diamond asked as Ryou walked over to her. "If we didn't master the ability to transform so we could hide in the Moonlight Sakura Field from the sunlight, we were turned to stone on the mythic symbol of our demon form." Bakura said. "Oh, that's horrible." Ryou said.

"Well, you better head home now, it's getting close to dawn but soon, you will be with us. Mother Luna told us that in our future we'll find our eternal aibou and we happened to have found ours." Bakura said. A rush of wind went past them, forcing them to close their eyes and when they looked again, he was gone.

-End Flashback-

"After that night, we heard wind that our father was killed by Bakura when he was heading to Phoenon even though they never go on any other demon's territory. But what we wondered is why would he kill our father if they were so caring the night before?" Diamond finished.

"Wow, that's pretty harsh. But I'm wondering why he did such a thing? Your father wasn't a part of anything to anger him." Kaiser said. "I know, it sounds pretty suspicious to me." Jou said. "Well, there was a note left for me that said _'No one will take him, he is mine and I will kill anyone that stands in my way.'_ I have a feeling it came from Bakura since we then heard that a girl's father was killed the next night in Phoenon by the set of demons that were there." Ryou finally said.

"Hmm, did you're father say anything about that?" Jou asked. "He did say that he had an arranged marriage set up with a girl there but she was killed as well. I believe that her father was the one that was killed as well." Diamond said. "Well, I guess we better do something, I don't want you to get hurt Ryou and Diamond since we have to do the same for ourselves, we can barely go anywhere near your village unless we come and leave early." Kaiser said as they reached Phoenon.

Malik and Topaz waited at the exit leading to Hereos and they looked up once they saw them. "Sheesh! What took you guys so long? I thought we wasn't going." Malik said as he hopped onto Topaz's back and they left. "Now you know I can never break a promise with Yugi, Malik." Jou said. "I don't want to hurt Yugi's feelings if we didn't come. Who's knows what could happen if we never see each other for fear that the demons would try and capture us without the villagers agreeing with that." Jou said.

* * *

Back in Agido, Jou and Kaiser's mother, Saiyame was arguing with the village captain of the group of soldiers that protected their village. "Saiyame, we have all agreed that your two sons should be tonight's offering to the Demon Dragon Lords." The captain said. "No! I will not offer my sons! My husband died because of those demons and I'm not having them go through that same fate! Jounouchi is the only living version of my husband and I'm not letting him go!" Saiyame yelled.

"Well, you don't have a choice in the matter. It's either give up your sons or have a part of this village destroyed because you don't want to do the sacrifice. We are all sorry for the loss of your husband Saiyame but you have to let go of your children as well." The captain said softly. She had tears in her eyes, knowing that there was no way how she could change Jou and Kaiser's fate. "Alright, but please, at least let them say goodbye to their sister." Saiyame said.

He nodded. "Don't worry, once they come back from Hereos, I'll have one of my soldiers give them a few minutes to spend with you and your daughter before they leave." The captain said. "Thank you Captain Shadow." Saiyame said before she walked back into the house, wiping the tears away from her eyes. Serenity came downstairs and saw her mother's distressed state.

"What happened mom? Who was at the door?" Serenity asked. "It was Captain Shadow. The village made a decision of who should be offered tonight." Saiyame said. "Who?" Serenity asked. "It's your brothers." She said quietly. "No, it can't be. Please tell me it's not true." Serenity asked but when she looked into her mother's eyes, she knew it was true. She cried and ran up to her room.

"I'm sorry Serenity, but I did my best but it couldn't be helped." Saiyame said before heading into the kitchen.

* * *

Yugi: Well, that's the end of the chapter, so please review everyone so Zypher will be a happy person.


	3. Helping a Demon and Worries

Zypher: You people are so nice to me. Keep those reviews coming!

* * *

Love on a Lunar Night

Chapter 3

* * *

Yugi was up in his room, drawing some pictures in his small book that he kept. Around his neck, an obsidian scale hung, glowing many different colors as the sunlight hit it. He smiled as he put the finishing touches to his latest entry. It was of two demons, the two eastern demons to be exact. They were in what seemed to be a hot spring, their black colored scales gleaming in the moonlight. The dragon demon's hair was stuck to one side of his face from the water, covering over his right eye as his left was half lidded.

The other, the hybrid demon, was relaxed, eyes closed, hair glistening from the water as well. A soft smile was shown on the hybrid demon's face. Yugi sighed as he closed his book. _'I wish I could see them again. They were so nice to me. It makes feel as I was meant to be with them, but I can't, they're demons. I could never be with them, and they can never be with me.' _Yugi thought sadly before he went to look out the window to see if his friends have arrived yet.

* * *

Once they reached the village of Hereos, Diamond, Topaz and Kaiser headed in the direction of Yugi's house, his grandfather outside, sweeping. He looked up and smiled. "I'm glad you can make it. Yugi is waiting for you upstairs." Sugoroku Motou said and they nodded. "Thanks, Mr. Motou." Diamond said as they headed inside and walked upstairs.

Yugi looked to the door once it opened and smiled, walking over to them. "It's great to see you guys again. It's been so long." Yugi said as Jou, Ryou and Malik got off their respective sphinxes' back. "I can never break a promise to you Yugi. I said that one day we'll come back to see you and I would never forget." Jou said.

"Thanks, you guys." Yugi said. "Well, all this traveling has made me hungry. Do you have anything we could snack on?" Diamond asked. "Sure. Be right back." Yugi said and Jou saw a gleam around his neck. He looked to see a black scale on a chain around his neck and he gasped softly. '_Where could he have gotten that? He couldn't have been brave enough to go see a demon.'_ Jou thought and walked over to him.

"Need any help?"

"Sure." Yugi said and walked off down to the kitchen, Jou following behind him. "Yugi, I need to ask you something." Jou said and he looked over to him. "What is it, Jou?" Yugi asked. "Where did you get that scale?" he asked and Yugi stopped, looking down. "I got it from one of the eastern demons. He gave it to me." Yugi said quietly. "Yugi, you know you should have been going anywhere near the demons. They could have devoured you." Jou said.

"I know but I couldn't help it. I didn't know the forest nearby was their home and I ventured in there to see what was there." Yugi started.

-Flashback-

Yugi wandered through the hidden forest he happened to found in between Agido and Hereos. Being the adventurous type, he wanted to explore but his grandfather told him not to for the forest could be as dangerous as the Moonlight Sakura Field. He really wanted to see what was in the dark forest and when his grandfather was asleep, he snuck out and went to the forest. After a while, he was lost and scared, not knowing what could have been living here.

_'Maybe I should've listen to grandpa.'_ Yugi thought. He then heard soft music and looked around before seeing a light that could have led to the center of the forest. He followed that light and came to a clearing that had a few moonlit flowers and a large cave. _'It's so peaceful here, like it belongs in a fairy tale.'_ he thought as he looked around so more.

He saw steam rising from the side of the cave and went over there quietly. He looked and saw the eastern demons in a hot spring, seeming relaxed and calm. _'They seem so peaceful than the villagers say they were.'_ Yugi thought. The music sounded louder here and he looked around before looking back to the demons again. The dragon seemed to be humming which sounded more like he was playing a flute and the hybrid was making bell-like sounds with his tail.

_'It sound so beautiful. I wish grandpa was here to see this.'_ he thought once more before he heard one of them starting to speak. "Yami, what should we do about food, we haven't eaten for two months." The dragon hybrid spoke, the melodic humming continuing on still. "I don't know, Aqua, depending on what the offering is tonight, we might have to go another month without no food." The hybrid demon, known as Yami, said as he got up and out of the spring, his scales glistening in the light.

Yugi finally saw the source of the bell sound, his scales clicked together, making the melodic sound of bells. _'Wow, I never knew that. Maybe the eastern demons aren't as malicious as the villagers say.'_ Yugi thought as he continued to watch, hoping they wouldn't see him.

Yami shook the water off of him and some of the scales along his arms, tail and neck fell onto the ground. Aqua did the same and wrung his long hair that framed his face, scales slipping off him as well. _'I guess those are useless scales, but they look pretty when light hits them.' _Yugi thought before moving quickly as they came around.

"Why should we even bother. Let's give the village a night off from us. It might be better for them." Aqua said. He was extremely hungry since the last two months since they never took the offering from Hereos. Next to Seto and Ruby, they really didn't like taking people from the village but it was their way of life.

"Come on, we best get some rest until the next night." Yami said as they went to head into the cave. Yugi came out from the other side of the cave and sighed. "They shouldn't be like this, even thought we don't deserve it, they should have something to eat." Yugi said quietly and looked around, trying to see what he could do to help them.

_'My child, please, help them.'_ A voice whispered and Yugi looked around. A pale figure showed up in front of him. "Are you Mother Luna?" Yugi asked and she nodded. She looked human but she had the tail of a wolf, sapphire wings which was hard to tell because of the ethereal glow surrounding her, and scales of magnificent black and gold that looked like smooth armor plates on her arm. Her eyes were a caring light red and her hair was black and shiny like the scales that were still laying on the ground near the spring. She wore a gown of purest white with the intricate design of all the symbols combined together on the front.

_'I need you to help them. They haven't fed and I don't want any harm to come to them or their brethren.'_ Mother Luna said. "I can help but I need to get back to my home in Hereos. I'm lost and I couldn't find my way out." Yugi said. _'I'll shall help you, little one.'_ She said softly and with a wave of her hand, a trail of moonlit flowers guided the way back to the village. _'Take this path and it shall lead you home. Please help my children.'_ She said and Yugi nodded and left.

She turned to cave where they rest. _'Yami, Aqua. This child shall help you. Hopefully one day he will be chosen to be an offering and you two take him in to be your aibou.'_ She said before she disappeared, glad that someone is helping them.

* * *

Once he got home, he looked for something that the demons could eat that will sustain then until next month. _'But what else would they eat other than human flesh and blood?'_ Yugi thought as he packed away some meats in a basket and left out again quietly so he wouldn't wake up his grandfather.

* * *

As Aqua was sleeping, Yami was still awake. _'I wish I could help you, Aqua. You're my younger brother but I can't even find anything for you to eat.'_ Yami thought before sighing, lying his head down and crossed arms, trying to get some sleep. He opened his eyes again when his sensitive hearing picked up some shuffling of branches outside and he got up, walking out.

He saw a small boy following a trail of moonlit flowers back here. _'Why is this small boy here? Doesn't he know the dangers of being near demons?'_ Yami thought and watched him place a basket near the cave, not seeing him because the cave was dark and he happened to have black scales which hid him well.

"I don't know if you're still awake, but I brought something to help you two be full at least until next month. I hate to see you two like this, even if you are demons." Yugi said. Yami walked out and Yugi gasped when the demon hybrid stood in front of him. "You did all this so you can feed us?" Yami asked.

He nodded, unable to speak. "You know that it was dangerous to come out here alone," Yami started and Yugi was waiting for the worst but he felt the tip of his claw patting his shoulder. "But you have saved us and we are grateful." Yami said and Yugi nodded. "I had to, I was her earlier and I heard you and Aqua, was it," Yami nodded. "Yeah, I heard you two talking and you two didn't need to suffer from not eating for two months since the moon comes around only once a month on each symbol." Yugi said.

"You're very sweet, little one. Here, take this." Yami said as he took a scale off from his tail and it made a melodic sound as he handed it to Yugi. "Really?" Yugi said and he nodded so he took the scale from him. "Thank you. I will never forget this night." Yugi said. "Neither will I. I will tell Aqua that you had help us from another month of not feeding." Yami said as he took the basket and left to head back into the cave.

"Wait!" Yugi yelled and he turned back. "Will I ever see you two again?" Yugi asked, holding the scale close. "Maybe; I don't know when. But hopefully it will be soon." Yami said and headed inside, the darkness of the cave hiding him. _'I hope soon will come.'_ Yugi thought as he followed the trail back home as dawn came.

-End Flashback-

"And that's how I got the scale." Yugi said as they were downstairs, fixing bowls of fruit for the rest of the gang. "Well, I'm glad you didn't get devoured, Yugi, but still, going near demons can be dangerous." Jou said and Yugi nodded. "Ok, I won't go near them again, for your sake, Jou." Yugi said and Jou grinned. "Good." Jou said and he picked up the tray and headed upstairs.

Yugi looked out the window quietly. _'But still, I will find a way how I could stay with you, Yami. Even if it means I have to be the next offering for the village.'_ Yugi thought before heading back upstairs.

* * *

Yugi: That's all for now. Please review before the lawyers come after Zypher again.

Zypher: Yugi, don't say that. I hate getting pelted by fruit and the last thing I need is them showing up to do so.

Yugi: Sorry Zypher. -smiles-

Zypher: You're too cute for your own good Yugi.


	4. The Offering of the Northern Side

Zypher: I thank thee for reviewing so here the next chapter for your reading privileges.

* * *

Love on a Lunar Night

Chapter 4

* * *

Once it started to get closer to dusk, Yugi stood outside with his friends. "Well, it was great having you guys over. I hope you can come back." Yugi said. "Don't worry, Yugi. After these four days are up, we'll all come back so we don't have to worry about the demons." Diamond said and Ryou mounted on her back along with Jou and Malik.

"See you soon, Yugi!" Malik called as he waved back to him as he and Ryou headed in the direction back to Phoenon and Kaiser went the other way to get back to Agido. Yugi waved to them before he went inside.

Once he and Jou reached the entrance to Agido, two draconian soldiers escorted them back to their house. "Hey, what's going on?" Jou asked. "I'm sorry, Jou, but the village has decided for you and Kaiser to be tonight's offering." One of the soldiers said. _'Oh no. I hope this wasn't going to happen so soon. We're not ready to encounter those demons again.'_ Jou thought.

"Are you sure you couldn't turn this around? Me and Kaiser aren't ready for this." Jou said. "I'm sorry, Jounouchi. Your mother tried but a single person couldn't out rule an entire village." The other said and Jou nodded. "I guess we have to do this." Kaiser said as they reached their home.

"You have until the moon's light starts to show through the clouds then we have to take you down to the symbol." The first soldier said before they headed off. Jou and Kaiser nodded before heading inside. Serenity looked up to see her brothers and ran to them, wrapping her arms around them and started to cry. "I don't want you to go, Jou!" she cried, holding onto them.

"I know, sis. We don't want to either but we have no choice." Jou said, hugging her back before they headed into the kitchen to see their mom sitting at the table. "Oh, Jounouchi, Kaiser. I don't want you to leave." Saiyame said. "I know, mom, but what choice do we have in the matter. We all want peace in the village from the demons and each village tries their best to satisfy them. If we are the chosen ones then Agido will be safe forever." Jou murmured.

Saiyame closed her eyes and sighed. "I'll just have to get used to this. We will miss you very much but we will be ok after a while. I hope." Saiyame whispered. "Well, with the time we have left, we better spend as much time as we can." Kaiser said and they nodded.

* * *

A few hours later there was a knock at the door and Serenity answered it. The two soldiers from earlier were at the door. "We're here to pick up Jounouchi and Kaiser." The first soldier said and she nodded. "Jou, Kaiser, they're here." Serenity called and they came from their room. They walked over to the door and before they left, they gave her one last hug.

"Serenity, since we might not come back ever again, I want you to protect yourself and mom. I don't want to ever know that you've been hurt in any way. Ok?" Jou said and she nodded, tears gathering in her eyes again as they left. "I'll miss you, big brother." Serenity said quietly as they left from her sight.

* * *

Soon, they reached the symbol just as the moon started to appear. "Well, Jounouchi, Kaiser. I will hate to see you guys leave but if you are the chosen ones them your sacrifice won't be in vain." The other soldier said. "It's ok Garnet, we won't let the village down." Jou said giving his hometown friend a pat on the shoulder.

Garnet smiled before he and the other soldier headed back a bit so the demons wouldn't see them. Captain Shadow has given the orders to see what color the symbol's eye was to become based on Jou and Kaiser's sacrifice. A slight breeze blew past them and Jou looked around. He heard something from above but when he turned to look, he was snatched up by a pair of sapphire claws.

Kaiser gasped as was going to run after him but he was taken off the ground as well by a set of ruby claws. Garnet watched the symbol closely and watched as it shifted colors before it stopped on white. "The demons are satisfied completely! Our village is safe now." Garnet said and he with the other soldier left to tell the good news. _' I hope you will live a good life, Jounouchi and Kaiser.'_ Garnet thought.

Jou was scared but seeing as the demon wasn't attacking yet, he believed that he as well as Kaiser was safe for the moment. Seto and Ruby was surprised to see that they two boys they saved from Bakura and Crimson years ago happened to be the offering but they were happy about that. They wanted to see Jou and Kaiser again but they could only see then through the shelter of their forest home or in the Moonlight Sakura Field.

They flew some more before landing in the forest that is found between Agido and Daisure. Seto placed Jou down gently and he looked up to him. "So, what is going to happen to me and Kaiser?" he asked. "Nothing shall happen to you or Kaiser. If you recall what happened years ago, I gave you that scale that's around your neck and you wished that you could see me again. So it was granted." Seto said.

"Oh yeah, the note we gotten." Kaiser said. "If you ever needed us, just wish it on the scale." Both Jou and Seto spoke. _'So that scale granted my wish of me wanting to see him again.'_ Jou thought. "So is this what you want Jounouchi?" Seto said, his sensitive hearing picking up his name as they were close to the symbol.

"If we stay, will you not harm the village anymore?" Kaiser asked and they nodded. "Ok then, we'll stay." Jou said and Seto smiled, glad that he and Kaiser are willing to stay with them now and forever. "Well, it's late, we best get some sleep now." Ruby said and they headed into the cave to get some sleep but unnoticed to them, a hunter demon watched them.

_'So Seto and Ruby finally found someone. Master Otogi will be happy to know of this.'_ The demon thought before running of the a forbidden part of the northern side which hosts evil demons that had been banished.

* * *

Zypher: well, I bet you wasn't expecting that. Please R&R if you want to know what happen next.


	5. Meeting Again and Theivery

Zypher: Well, as one reviewer said, it has been a long while since I update this story but I was at a loss with some ideas so I never got back to it, especially with me working on some of my new stories. But don't worry, here's another chapter to Love on a Lunar Night for you all. I'm sorry for those that have been waiting for the next chapter for a while.

* * *

Love on a Lunar Night

Chapter 5

* * *

Jou and Kaiser explored their new home while Seto and Ruby went to relax. "Are these conditions to your liking, Jou?" Seto asked. He looked to him and nodded. "Everything's fine. I just wish my mom and sister could come but I still want them to continue on with their lives back home, even if it's without me and Kaiser." Jou said as he went to sit beside the large dragon.

"Well, unlike Bakura, Crimson, Marik and Toben who would probably not let whoever they chose to see any life form again, if you wish to see your mother and sister or anyone else, we'll take you back to let you spend the day with them but by village laws, you must come back." Seto said. Jou nodded. "Thanks, Seto. That's really nice of you." Jou murmured. "We'll try to make your stay the best it can be." he said. "Now let's get to sleep now."

* * *

The demon that was watching Seto and Ruby come back with their offering made his way into a dark forest and came over to a cave. He walked inside, the cave soon being lighted by green flames and he came to a flat top mound with a jade colored dragon resting on top. Another dragon only a dark emerald color looked over to him.

"What do you have to report?" The dragon asked. "I just came back from monitoring Seto and Ruby's home and they have finally brought back someone from the village that seems to suit them." the demon said.

The emerald dragon grinned and stood. "Good, I've been waiting for the day I can get something from him. Wake up, Jade. We have some work to do tonight."

* * *

Yugi stayed up late that night, looking out to the eastern demons home. He really wanted to go visit them again but what are the chances they will be nice and gentle like they were the last time they met. _'But I want to see them again. Chances are they may need more food since their night to come won't be until tomorrow.'_ Yugi thought before making his decision and taking another basket filled with meats, he was on his way back through the forest. The moonlit flowers were still there from his last visit and he followed them back to the demons' cave.

He didn't see no sign of the demons being outside so he quietly walked into the cave, going through complete darkness until the cavern started to lighten up and he came across some torches. He continued on and soon reached the larger part of the now underground cave and looked around.

"Is anyone here?" he quietly called as he placed the basket down. A shadow moved from the corner of his eye and he turned in that direction to see a form emerge from the shadows.

"Who are you?" The figure spoke as he stood in front of him. Yugi examined the demon and saw it was the other one he saw, the one called Aqua. "Don't worry. I'm a friend and I came to bring some more food for you two." Yugi said as he placed the basket down on the floor.

"Ah, the human Yami told me about." Aqua said as he walked over to him and gently sniffed him lightly before purring. "Your aura radiates innocence. You must be a very kind and noble child. Especially with helping us." Aqua said as he sat before him.

"Yeah, I do a lot of things in hopes to help others and knowing you and Yami are pretty nice demons and would probably never take someone from our village, I want to help you two by bringing something for you." Yugi said, gesturing to the basket filled with meats.

"We can't thank you enough for doing this for us. We really don't want to take people from your village unless its necessary but you village seems to like giving us innocent people instead of felons or criminals that may possibly be there. That's why were never eat on the nights we come." Aqua explained.

"Oh, that must be a shame. I probably might not be able to make a difference but maybe I can tell the village chief to start sending captured criminals to your mark on the nights you come so you can have a meal." Yugi said.

"That would be nice if you can succeed, little one." he said, leaning down and nuzzled him quietly, making the smaller boy blush lightly before lifting a hand and stroked his snout lightly, making him purr more. They heard someone coming and Aqua lifted his head, turning in the direction Yami was coming from.

He saw Yugi standing there and smiled softly. "You came back. I wasn't expecting you to come so soon." Yami said. "Well, I couldn't stop thinking about the day I came and met you for the first time and after hearing that you two never take the offerings the village gives you, I knew I may be of more help by bringing food to you." Yugi said.

He nodded and he took the basket farther into the small opening of their cavern home. Yugi looked around as he followed Aqua. "Is all the demons' homes like this?" he asked, looking to Aqua.

"From what we heard the last time we spoke, not really. They all choose their way of living. We decided to burrow underground from the cave opening just for safety measures." Aqua said. Yugi nodded and started to ask a few more questions before he believed it was time to go.

"It was nice seeing you again, Yugi, and I'm happy to know that you're willing to help us when we need it." Yami said.

"It's no problem. I try my best and even if you are demons and my village fears you, I still consider you as friends." Yugi said as they walked up to the top of their underground home. "It's nice to know you would even think of considering us as friends while everyone else fears us." Aqua said as they reached the top and giving them a pat on their snout, he was on his way. They watched him leave before Aqua sighed. "I'm starting to miss him already." he said, looking to Yami.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that one day, he will become our destined one and we can have him by our side." Yami murmured before he headed back inside. Aqua watched him leave and then look towards the path Yugi took to get home. _'Maybe there's a way how I can stay beside him.'_ Aqua thought and whispered a small spell that transformed him into a smaller version of his demon form (think of the Red Eyes B. Chick card in a way) before he ran off towards Hereos.

* * *

Yugi snuck back inside his home quietly and headed up to his room, sitting down on his bed. _'I'm always feel so much better helping them. Maybe one day they will choose me to be the next offering and I will know that at least they will care for me.' _he thought as he went to lie down in his bed when he heard slight tapping against his window.

He sat back up and looked towards it, seeing a fluttering form there. He got up and opened the window, seeing Aqua fluttering there. "Now how did you get here?" he asked as he moved and let him fly in.

/It's me, Yugi. Aqua. I came from the forest to spend some time with you./ Aqua said. "But why? You may be in danger coming here. And wouldn't Yami worry about where you are?" he questioned.

/He probably would know that I left and he would only worry if something may happen to me and I'm not going to let anything happen to me to worry him or you./ he said.

"Oh, well, I guess you can stay here but we need to be careful with the things we do cause I don't want to villagers to know you're here and have everyone in a panic." Yugi said as he picked up the smaller demon and walked over to his bed.

/Don't worry yourself. I'll be fine staying here in your room as long as you wouldn't mind bringing me something to eat once in a while./ Aqua said. "I will. I won't let you go hungry while you stay here." Yugi said as he sat down on his bed and placed Aqua beside him.

"Now why don't you get some rest now. Maybe we can do something together tomorrow." Yugi said as he lied down and watched as Aqua crawled over and curled up beside his head. /Can't wait then./ he said before they both went to sleep.

* * *

Back at Seto and Ruby's home, they were all asleep now, unaware that the two demons the were banished to the forbidden area was coming their way. "How do you know these people are even suitable? They probably chose some worthless humans just to make the village not worry about them as a threat." Jade said.

"I'm sure of it. Your know our little hunter demon never lies and I trust that his description of these people are true enough." Otogi said. "Fine but you better be right." Jade hissed as they landed on the ledge of the rock formation and went inside, soon following blue and ruby red torches towards the interior of their home.

When they got there they blatantly gasped, albeit lightly so as to not wake Seto or Ruby, at the two that slept next to them. "You were right, they are gorgeous." Jade said before snarling lowly. "And Ruby was lucky enough to get him from the village." he said as he looked over the blond sphinx that slept by his side. Otogi only smirked.

"That's the reason we're here for. To get them. Now come on before Seto and Ruby sniff us out." he said and Jade nodded as they took Jou and Kaiser gently and silently from their sides so they wouldn't wake up before leaving the cave.

Otogi smirked as he looked down at his prize. _'Seto may believe he gets all the best things but something like this I won't be letting him get so easily.'_ he thought as they flew back to the forbidden area.

* * *

Bakura smirked as he watched the moon's light land on their symbol. "Crimson, send a message to that town that if they don't give us the boy and girl tonight, we'll destroy it completely." he said and Crimson nodded as he conjured up a raven that had said note with request in its beak and it flew off towards Daisure.

_'Soon, little Ryou, after so many years of waiting and learning more about you, I will finlly have you as my destined one.'_ Bakura thought as he waited alongside Crimson in their forested home.

* * *

Zypher: There, that will be all for this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed and will forgive me for putting this story off for so long due to lack of ideas. Hopefully soon enough, I'll get back to writing Demon of the Darkness and Darkened Myth of the Night. But for now. I'll continue working on my semi-new stories and try to get them done but I'll keep my eye on this as well along with some other old ones.

Note: If you need a visual on how their caves look like, in a way, the opening seems to be like a regular small cave to those that look at it but farther inside will be a tunnel that's dark until a certain point where they will have lit torches, most of the time being the color they resemble (ex: Seto having the torches being blue fire and Ruby would have them a ruby colored fire) and that will lead you the a small to medium sized opening where they sleep and eat their meals.

If need be, they will use their magic to make the cave to their liking. (ex: Seto and Ruby's home is more of a mountainous cavern while Bakura and Crimson's is like a cavern with many corridors just to be different from the others)


End file.
